More Than You'll Ever Know
by reduolf
Summary: Brian is dead. Stewie is missing him dearly, and is desperately trying to devise a plan, to save his best friend.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone :) I obviously didn't want this to be the subject of my first fic...I still can't believe that Brian died on the show, I think it's a ridiculous decision - but I refuse to believe that he's gone forever (and he's allegedly returning soon). ****The plan that Stewie devises in this story, in itself, isn't too important. I just wanted to convey Stewie's dedication to saving his best friend :D ****Anyway , hope you enjoy...**

**WARNING: This story contains suggestions of pedophilia and bestiality.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Family Guy_ or any of its characters.**

* * *

**"More Than You'll Ever Know"**

Stewie Griffin lay awake in his room, unable to sleep. He was thinking about his best friend, Brian.

Stewie wasn't sure when he had fallen in love with the family dog, all he knew was that, for the majority of his first year on Earth, he had had a tremendous desire to be close to the canine, emotionally and physically. Of course it had been fairly easy for Stewie, as the dog had clearly been attracted to the boy also, not in a sexual way, but as an irreplaceable friend. The two of them had spent the majority of their time with each other, for the wonderful period that they had both been alive. They had gone on many trips and adventures together, sharing deep secrets and thoughts, becoming closer and closer with each passing day.

But then something happened. Something that no child should ever have to go through; the death of a best friend. Brian Griffin had succumbed to dreadful injuries just over a month ago, and Stewie still hadn't moved on.

The whole family, even Peter, had spent a lot of time with Stewie since Brian's tragic demise, as they were well-aware of how fond the boy had been of the dog. They had uttered sweet and sensible words to him; saying that Brian's spirit would always be with them; Brian had to die at some point; Brian had a great life...blah, blah, blah, was all that Stewie had heard.

He, more than any of his family members, knew that Brian, despite having enjoyed his life, would have been slightly disappointed with what he had achieved in his years on this planet. When with Stewie, Brian had always been very honest with his thoughts and emotions. Stewie knew that Brian's dream had always been; to be a great writer and to find his one true love.

Stewie had tried to help Brian with these dreams and aspirations, on more than one occasion. Only a short time ago, the child had written a play, one that would have surely set Broadway alight...but what had he done. He edited his play, to make it terrible, just so that Brian could enjoy the success from his own play for a little while longer.

Stewie had also tried to show Brian on several occasions how perfect they were for each other. Brian had spent most of his life searching for "the one", but that one had been living in the same house as him all along. Stewie knew that he and Brian would have made each other so happy if they were in a relationship, but the dog had never given him a chance. And now, Stewie only had memories to savour. The dog was gone.

There were plenty of incredible memories though, swirling around the child's mind. The weekend that he and Brian had spent in the bank vault had been odd (to say the least), but it had brought the pair of them so much closer, as they had been willing to reveal their innermost feelings to one another. Then there was the time that Brian had gone to pick up Stewie from California. They had endured a long, eventful journey back to Rhode Island. That was the beauty of their relationship. Even through hard times, they had brilliant memories. And there were other trips. The North Pole, Nazi-Germany and Aspen and, throughout them all, the general feeling was positive, as their friendship had grown stronger as a result.

But was that all that remained, memories?

Stewie had been working tirelessly over the past five weeks, ever since that fateful day when the canine drew his last breath. Stewie had been thinking and scribbling diagrams and notes, hoping and praying, that an idea would arrive in his mind, of a way to somehow bring the dog back to life. There had to be a way.

Of course, Stewie would have usually hopped into his time machine and saved Brian in minutes, easy as you like. But the time machine was gone, along with Brian, leaving Stewie feeling incredibly guilty.

The first night after Brian's funeral, Stewie had slept alone in his room, staring mournfully at a small photo of him and Brian together. By morning, the picture had been almost ruined, because of the amount of tears that had dripped onto it overnight. He had been inconsolable, not only because of the death itself, but because of his stupidity surrounding it. Why had he destroyed the time machine? He should have kept it for emergencies, like the one which took place, less than 24 hours after the time machine's destruction. He had to think of another way.

The simple option was to let Brian go, forever. But Stewie just couldn't bring himself to do that. Yes, his irritating family had moved on, and the new dog was okay. But Vinny wasn't Brian, and he never would be. Vinny was only a temporary comfort, not something which could replace Brian forever, certainly not in the mind of Stewie. Brian and Stewie had bonded as intellectuals, through a complex rivalry and mutual respect for each other. Vinny just wasn't that kind of person.

Stewie didn't really blame the family, no one could replace Brian properly, which was what made Stewie so determined to bring the dog back. If Brian had died from old age, it would have been almost acceptable. But he had been cruelly struck down at the age of 8. He'd had at least five years left to live, and that's if Stewie hadn't been able to extend Brian's life somehow (a scheme he'd been working on for many months now). Brian had been in the prime of his life, and that life had been taken away. Stewie, as Brian's only true companion and best friend, was determined to give him that back.

As he shut his eyes, trying fruitlessly to drift off to sleep, Stewie recalled the final night that he and Brian had spent together. Brian had slept in his room, as always. But they had been more intimate than usual. Brian had slept in Stewie's bed along with him, and they had hugged as they slept. Brian had kissed the child's forehead several times during the night, running his paws over the child's body also. Maybe the dog had sensed his imminent end? Maybe he had finally been ready to give their relationship a shot? Would he ever find out?

It was little wonder that Stewie couldn't sleep. There were too many thoughts in his head, too many negative ones, and ones that a baby certainly shouldn't have to deal with. But Stewie had always prided himself on his ability to think like a much older person. He had more mental and psychological maturity than both of his parents put together. So Stewie gladly accepted the challenge of dealing with these troubling emotions.

The baby sat up in bed. It was hopeless, he wasn't going to get to sleep in this mood. He grabbed his teddy bear, Rupert, climbed out of his crib and walked over to his bedroom window. He sat down on one of his plastic chairs, the same chair that Brian had once sat in, when telling him about his 'incident' with Quagmire's transsexual father. Stewie gazed out of the window and began speaking to Rupert.

"I can't take it any more, It's been five weeks!" Stewie was fighting back tears as he looked down at the street in front of the house...at the exact spot where Brian had suffered his fatal injuries.

Stewie listened to Rupert's reply. "_Stewie, you're a genius. You'll think of something. Brian didn't give up on you when you were nearly unborn."_

Stewie winced as he recalled yet another memory of Brian. He remembered how the dog had smiled at him in the hospital, after he had successfully corrected the flow of time.

"_Or the time when we were in the toy factory, on that conveyor belt. Brian saved your life then as well, Stewie_."

"Damn it, Rupert! Why do you have to remind me!" The tears arrived as Stewie thought about the dog's generosity and friendliness over the years.

"_Exactly Stewie. Brian has been by your side for your whole life. He's saved your life on more than one occasion, he went all the way to the North Pole with you. He even went with you to England, that time you tried to go to Jolly Farm_." Rupert finished 'speaking' and Stewie smiled through his sobs.

"We had some great times together, Rupert. Brian and I were soulmates." Stewie hugged the bear tightly. "He was my best friend!"

"_Stewie...think. There must be some way that you can save him._"

Rupert waited for Stewie to reply as the baby racked his brains. There had to be a way!

Suddenly the boy thought of an answer. "Wait...Rupert, that's it!"

Stewie beamed as he scampered over to the entrance to his secret room. He pulled the baseball bat lever and watched, as the door opened. Stewie ran inside, over to a table covered in sketches and other pieces of paper. Stewie swept the mess off the table, placed Rupert down on the floor, and set to work, frantically writing on a blank sheet of paper, anxiously going over some necessary calculations. When he was done, he threw down the pencil and a large grin formed on his face.

"Yes, Rupert, it could work! It will work!" Stewie almost shouted in triumph as he picked up the paper and kissed it.

Rupert was inquisitive. "_What is it Stewie? What's your plan?_"

Stewie knelt down beside the bear and began speaking excitedly. "You remember how I told Brian that I went forward in time, to Christmas...to get early Christmas presents?"

Stewie waited for Rupert to nod, before continuing. "Well if my calculations are correct, regarding the time-flow from my present self, and myself from the future...then the future-Stewie should arrive at the Mall on Christmas Eve, just like I did with my own time machine."

Rupert began to visibly understand Stewie's plan, which encouraged the boy even more. "So if I'm at the Quahog Mall at the right time, then I should be able to meet myself from the future, and use his time machine to save Brian."

"_That's amazing, Stewie! But do you really think it would work?"_ Rupert was clearly intrigued.

"I'm not a hundred-percent sure yet, Rupert. There's a lot more things that I need to calculate before I can certain. But if my preliminary calculations are correct, then there's no reason why another Stewie from the past won't arrive at the Mall on Christmas Eve with a fully-working time machine. I should be the only version of Stewie to have a destroyed time machine."

"_I knew you'd figure something out, Stewie!_" Rupert spoke with evident admiration for the child. "_Brian would be so proud of you!_"

"Well if all goes well, Rupert, he should be able to thank me in-person." Stewie laid the paper down as he picked Rupert up and walked back into his bedroom. The entrance to the secret room closed slowly behind Stewie as the child walked back over to his bed. He climbed in and hugged the bear tightly as he began to doze off.

"Thank you, Rupert!" Stewie yawned as he spoke. "I knew you'd help me think of something."

With that, Stewie rolled over and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was sound asleep.

* * *

_In his dream, Stewie was with Brian. The dog was smiling brightly, with his tail wagging. Brian stepped towards Stewie and put his arms around the boy, as they began to kiss passionately. The dog began to run his paws longingly over the child's body, and began to whisper sweet words into the child's ear. _

"_I have complete faith in you, Stewie." Brian's deep voice was like music to the baby's ears. "Don't ever give up, no matter what anyone says. And if you can't do it...if I am gone forever, remember...I am, and always will be with you."_

_Brian placed a paw tenderly on the kid's chest and held it there for a few seconds. Stewie ran his fingers through the dog's soft fur as he gazed up at his face, with eyes full of desire._

"_I love you, Brian."_

"_I love you too, Stewie. More than you'll ever know."_

**_THE END_**


End file.
